This is me
by Miss Demetria Zambini
Summary: Hermoine has been keeping a secret from her friends and now in seventh year is letting her true side show. what will her friends say? she suddenly has the support of blaise and draco and a dashing victor.
1. Chapter 1

This is me chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(A/N i have used songs that i was listening to on ipod. I don't own anything. In ginnys point of view but quickly changes to hermoines. Dramione****)**

_Dear Ginny_

_You are cordially invited to come to my 17__th__ birthday party_

_On the 20__th__ August at 7:00 _

_At Riverton Manor. _

_The floo network will be opened up or transportation will be provided by portkey._

_Please RSVP_

_Hermione_

_P.S please come beforehand and sleep over. I'll send some transport to meet you at 3. Xxx _

Ginny reread the letter. She had gotten it by owl but she could see that it was in a muggle envelope meaning that some muggles were going to be invited.

Ginny had never been to Hermione's house before or met her parents. She didn't think anyone had. At the year of the year she would just watch Hermione get into a black car with blacked out windows.

Ginny was excited. She had gotten the letter a couple of weeks ago and she knew that harry and Ron, Fred and George had also received an invitation. She had found the perfect outfit to wear and so packed it carefully as well as some makeup and some pyjamas and clothes.

The bag was waiting by her feet as she waited at the end of the drive. Ginny wasn't sure what the transportation would be and so didn't notice the bright yellow open top Lamborghini pull up.

"um are you ginny weasley?"

Ginny spun around and met the face of the boy in the car. His black hair was tousled and he was wearing aviator sunglasses, a pink polo shirt and kahki shorts. He was beaming.

" um yes?" replied ginny sounding worried. The boy nodded.

" well aren't you going to get in?" he asked expectantl1y. Ginny took a step back.

" should i be getting in?" she asked confidently. She put her hand in her pocket and around her wand so that she could easily draw it if needed.

" im taking you to see dem.. hermoine. Im her brother victor." Replied the boy cooly. Ginny gave a little "o" and nodded. "just throw your bag in the back and get in cause i know that she cant wait to see you and get this party started. " ginny nodded and was almost entrapped by the boys smile. She daringly put her bag on the back seat and got in. Her hand was still on her wand.

"that wasn't hard now was it?" he said chuckling. "now lets go because you have to spend girl time with my sister while i need to sort out some things" the car pulled away and sped off down the road.

Ginny fidgeted in her seat not knowing what to do. Victor turned up the radio.

"so your my sisters best friend right?" he asked. Ginny nodded.

" i didn't know mione had any siblings" ginny replied cooly.

"yea and hell she has a lot, but i don't think as many as you. she has 2 sisters and 3 brothers including me" he beamed a smile at her again.

"wow that is alot. Hermoine never really mentioned her home life a lot and no mention of siblings. What school do you go to?"

"oh i go to Hogwarts. You do as well i take it?" ginny was gobsmacked. Since when was there another granger at Hogwarts. She frowned.

" yea i do. I haven't seen you though. what house are you in?"

He beamed again. " well i aint griffindor like mione. She is the only one out of us triplets to be in a different house. It's so her to be different. No blaise and i are in slytherin. " he said as a matter of factly.

"Hermione is a triplet?" she asked frowning even more and especially at her brothers names.

" yea damn well she is. The healer had said we would all be boys but she gave mum and dad a shock being a girl and then had to be in a different house. It's her all over"

Ginny looked out of the window trying to get this information into her head. She thought that hermoine was an only child not one of triplets.

"so what are your other brothers and sisters called?" she asked trying to pick up the conversation again.

" well there is Dallas, she is 23. She is an actress and model. Then there is me , blaise and dem.. mione . Madison is younger and is about to start Hogwarts though she is thinking about beauxbatons but mum and dad aren't having any of it. The youngest and baby of the family is sebastien and he is 4. " ginny nodded.

"like i said hermoine hasn't mentioned anything about siblings to anyone before. " victor nodded thoughtfully.

"well i think you may be in for a surprise since it seems like my sister has kept a lot of her life private so you have been warned. " victor replied seriously.

Ginny nodded trying to figure out what he meant. She watched as he turned up the stereo and started to sing to a rock song. Her and victor then chatted about many things including quidditch. She was wondering even how this boy was related to hermoine. He was so different. She closed her eyes and felt the wind play with her hair.

Soon Ginny could feel the car slowing down and so opened her eyes. The car had stopped outside some large ornate black gates. She could see two pairs of coats of arms. They were of a silver shield with an ornate pattern of red and green. There was a black dragon in the centre and two swords coming out at the top.

Ginny was staring at them knowing that they were familiar. Victor was looking at a little machine with buttons.

"um whats that?" she asked intently. Victor looked at her with a little frown and then beamed

" oh yea. Sorry i forgot you hadn't seen much muggle electronics. This is an intercom. Hopefully someone will let us in. we just need to get the muggle security to open it because we have kind of mixed both magic and muggle to make a super lock. And i forgot my fob to open it". Ginny nodded. Victor then turned back to the intercom and pressed a button. They could hear it ringing when suddenly a little boys voice came over.

"hi!"

"hey seb why did you pick up the intercom?" victor asked concered. He could hear other voices in the background.

" looky maddy i can hear victor look" said sebastien.

"oh sebastien really now move cause i need to see who it is" said Madison through the intercom. Victor turned to ginny and rolled his eyes.

"yes who is it?" asked Madison irritated.

"its me your beloved brother now open up ive been waiting here for god knows how long and i don't want any of them breaking of my equipment."

They could hear Madison sighing over the intercom and a button being pressed.

"remember your key next time" she huffed and the intercom went off. The gates started to open and ginny stared as victor drove through and up the long drive.

Ginny was in aw as they pulled up to a massive white Georgian mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"oh my gosh you live here!" ginny declared staring everywhere she could. Victor chuckled

"yea but it isn't our only house. Come on inside" victor picked up her bag and swung it over his shoulder and started to walk up to the large doors. Ginny quickly followed behind him.

"victor!" exclaimed sebastien as he ran down the stairs to the duo. Ginny wasn't paying attention and looking around the room. The hallway was large. It had cream walls and the ceiling was painted with mystical creatures and a large gold chandelier hung from it. Either side was a large staircase leading upstairs to a landing. Opposite the front door was another set of double doors. These were open and they were leading into a ballroom. There were many other doors as well. These however were closed. A large white marble fireplace was to the right and she noticed a pot of floopowder on the side. Opposite this was a large mirror with a sideboard underneath home to an ornate pearl black telephone. Ginny was trying to take it all in when she heard.

"victor who's this?" and someone was tugging at her jeans. Ginny looked down to find a little boy with black hair looking up at her with large brown eyes. He had rosy cheeks and was wearing blue dungarees with a white shirt underneath.

"oh this sebastien is Ginny Weasley." Replied victor and ginny bent down to the toddler

"hi" sebastien said shyly

"hi sebastien" ginny replied and smiled at him. He beamed back and ran over to the house elf and Madison who had now appeared. Madison was a little chubby and looked similar to victor except she had a round nose. Her hair was long and a very dark brown/black. Her face was a scowl. The little house elf came up to them

" um pipsy is here master victor to take any bags and coats from you and miss weasley. " victor smiled

"oh thanks pipsy" and gave the elf ginnys bag. The elf then bowed and popped away.

"you guys have house elves?" questioned Ginny. Victor was a little taken a back by this and Madison was glaring.

"why shouldn't we have house elves?" scowled Madison and glared at the redhead

"um hermoine parents are muggle so how they have a house elf is unbelievable and her whole SPEW project hello!" ginny declared back. madison and victor laughed.

" i did say you were going to have a shock. All of the house elves chose to work with us and are paid if they want to be paid. Come on ill show you where my sister is." Victor smiled again and motioned her to go towards a door under the stairs. Madision was still laughing and ginny was getting irritated. Sebastien was looking confused and followed the pair. Victor picked him up. When they opened the door they were in a large playroom filled with magical and muggle toys. There was a television and a bookcase in the corner filled with childrens books and boxes. Right at the back though was a spiral staircase going up and down. Sebastien quickly got down and started to play on his toy broom and ginny caught sight of another house elf appear. She had noticed that they all wore proper clothes and shoes. Victor started to walk towards the stairs and ginny followed him so that she wouldn't get lost.

They ventured downstairs to the basement. The basement was huge. It was open plan and had a movie theatre section, a pool table, table tennis. In the corner ginny noticed a bowling alley. In the middle was a bar. There was a rock climbing wall and what looked like a skate ramp. However ginnys main focus was on the cave like wall on the right and the lazy river running through the room all the way up to the bar and out again with sits to sit on. Victor chuckled

" i see you spotted the lazy river. It goes to the swimming pool area. You can also walk through that tunnel to get there and to the changing rooms."

Victor carried on walking until he came to the back of the room. There were three doors and ginny could start to faintly hear music. Victor opens the first one and ginny could see an indoor sports hall with quidditch posts. Victor shook his head and closed it and moved on the last door. When he opened it the music got louder and he entered the corridor. Many rooms branched of it and ginny was trying to keep up with him until they came to one with a red light on top.

" now you'll have to be quiet and try not to distract the people in here cause otherwise some will not be happy. "

When they entered ginny couldn't believe her eyes. She was in a recording studio. She was in the controls room and through the glass could see many different people. she saw blaise Zambini, theodore nott and some others she didn't know. One looked almost identical to pansy but in guy form.

"hey victor I'm pleased your here we were just about to start again" called a very familiar voice. Ginny swivelled around to find draco malfoy sitting at the desk fiddling with some buttons on the control panel. Victor went up to him and they did a handshake. Ginny watched as draco was so friendly. His hair wasn't slicked back and instead over his eyes as he wore a grey beanie hat, a black and white checked shirt with a white tank top underneath and denim shorts.

"dray what's happening you haven't broken any of this beautiful equipment have you?" victor said playfully as draco put his arms up in defence and got out of the chair without though playfully punching victor on the arm. Draco then realised that she was in the room

" hi ginny. How's your summer?" he said casually. Ginny was shocked at his tone and for the fact that he would even speak to her.

"um malfoy have you got your head screwed in right?" she asked cautiously. Draco just nodded and chuckled before looking into the other room where the group of people were. She started looking around to see if she could spot hermoine. Victor started to press buttons and his voice could be heard through the mic into the other room

"right guys lets get this show on the road!" he called. A song started to play and ginny watched as they all got into positions. She then noticed a girl who looked a lot like victor and blaise. She had black curly hair, a sharp nose. She was smiling. Ginny could have sworn she had seen the smile before. She saw her put some headphones on and give a thumbs girl though kept her head down.

_[The girl]_

_All the things I know right now_

_If I only knew back then_

_There's no gettin' over_

_No gettin over'_

_There's just no getting over you._

Ginny recognised that voice. It was of her favourite singer, demi Zambini. she was both famous in the muggle and wizarding world. Ginny went up to the glass

_[blaise Zambini]_

_Wish I could spin my world into reverse, just to have you back again_

_There's no getting over_

_There's no gettin over_

_There's just no getting over you (you)!_

Ginny turned to victor and draco.

"um guys wheres Mione cause she isn't here and..." draco looked up at her confused

"what are you talking about shes right there singing." Draco said and pointed to the girl with black hair. Giny gasped and looked at her again.

"but that isn't mione thats.." ginny started. This time both boys turned around and looked at her.

"dray i don't think demi told her," victor said draco looked at victor.

"well then this is awkward. Um ginny why don't you just watch and im sure everything will be explained." Said draco calmy. He then gave a worried look to victor. They both looked at demi to see if she had noticed.

_[Theodore nott and pansy parkinsons brother marcus]_

_We're back_

_Hey hey I cant forget you baby_

_I think about you everyday_

_I tried to mascarate the pain_

_Thats why im next on the booth_

_D-d-d dance to the groove_

_There is no there is no getting over you._

_Baby it feels so right_

_To dance to the beat up night_

_The heat between you and I retreat to the morning light_

_We like to live like class_

_And pour them shots up in the glass_

_But there is no,there is no getting over you._

_I'm a party, and party and party and party..._

_And party and party and party..._

_I'm a party, and party and party and party..._

_And party and party and party..._

Ginny's mind was realing. She was in this mansion filled with slytherins saying that her best friend was actually a famous singer. Not to mention a zambini. she sat down on the chair and watched the rest of the performance trying to figure everything out.

_[girl]_

_All the things I know right now_

_If I only knew back then_

_There's no gettin' over_

_No gettin over'_

_There's just no getting over you_.

_[blaise zambini]_

_Wish I could spin my world into reverse, just to have you back again_

_There's no getting over_

_There's no gettin over_

_There's just no getting over you (you)!_

_[Theodore and marcus]_

_I'm a party, and party and party and party..._

_And party and party and party..._

_I'm a party, and party and party and party..._

_And party and party and party..._

_[girl]_

_People in the place_

_If you ever felt love_

_Then you know what I'm talking about_

_There is no getting over_

_Aaaaaahhhhhh_

The girl looked up and saw ginny. She smiled and started to dance along to the beat. Ginny could see the face of hermoine but also her favourite singer. It was just hermoine with tamed black black hair and some makeup. Not to mention a fringe.

_[Theodore nott and marcus]_

_I'm a party, and party and party and party..._

_And party and party and party..._

_I'm a party, and party and party and party..._

_And party and party and par__ty..._

the song had ended and ginny watched as victor said that that was a wrap over the microphone and everyone in the room giving each other high fives and hugs. They all started to leave laughing and joking but blaise and the girl walked over and opened a door that went straight into the controls room.

"nice one guys" called blaise as he and victor did the same handshake that ginny had seen draco and victor do. The girl however wasn't interested in what the boys were doing but instead was running up to ginny.

"Ginny!" she called and hugged her. "i am so pleased you are here. Tell me all about you summer. "

Ginny was shocked and so stepped back. the girl then realised why she was.

"gin ill explain everything. These boys were going to leave anyway because they have to help set up the party. Don't you boys" the girl said turning to the boys. Blaise and victor nodded their heads and left pretty quickly. Draco however still on the moving chair grabbed her by waist and pulled her towards him so that she was in between his legs.

"yes mister malfoy." She said looking down at him. He smiled.

"i think you know what i want before i go and seeing as you aren't wearing your ring. " he replied cheekily. She smirked.

"no since you wont leave. " she replied. Draco pouted.

"youre so cruel to me demi. have you taken your meds becasue i know you will forget about them tonight before you go to bed."

Demi sighed. "yes i have now are we done ferret because i really would like to have some time with ginny"

Draco smirked and hugged her tighter before standing up. "i do have one more thing" he smirked

"and whats that?" draco smirked again and she rivalled him. He then kissed her full on the mouth.

When he broke off he smiled. " thats for calling me ferret, granger. Love you" he then walked from the room and shut the door. Demi turned around and had a scowl on her face and she met ginnys confused face.

"gin sit down and ill explain everything" demi said looking a bit concerned. Ginny did sitting on the seat she was originally on. Demi sat on the chair draco was with her legs crossed.

"now i know that you are freaked out and confused as hell right now but just don't hex me please and hear me out. " ginny nodded but found her wand in her pocket again. Demi sighed

"right well where do i start. Um well my name isn't hermoine granger. Hermoine is a person i made up for several reasons and ill tell you those in a minute. My real name is Demetria Devonne hermione Zambini." demi said and looked at ginny knowing that a spell could be cast any minute.

" um you met victor and im a triplet..."

"yea and blaise is your brother," ginny replied coldly. Demi almost winced.

"right so he did tell you a little, what else did he tell you?" demi asked

" well he said that you were one of triplets and that you were always different. You have a little brother and sister and an older sister. That is about it. Oh and the fact that you keep a lot of your private life a secret " ginny said keeping the icy tone.

"look gin im sorry i didn't tell you my true identity but i only did it because i wanted to be treated like a normal person and not like a superstar all the time. I wanted to tell you so badly but everytime i was stuck because you would come up with 'oh my gosh i wish i was her. Shes bringing out a new movie or album' and the boys would never accept me if i said oh yea by the way just so you know im blaise zambini's brother"

"not to mention kissing malfoy" ginny said even icier. "i cant believe you lied to us.!"

"hehe you caught the draco kissing part. Ok then well i can explain that. And i didn't lie to you about everything!"

" no except your name, your appearance and that you are a superstar and extremely cosy with the boys enemy and that you are a pureblood. Your parents aren't dentists at all!." Ginny declared counting each on a finger. Demi was almost wincing like ginny was cutting her with a knife.

"but i was still me inside. I still acted as myself. I just didn't have media and fans following me. Tell me would you have ever treated me like you have for the past 5 years like your best friend if you knew that i was pop senation and actress demi Zambini? no you wouldn't. I would be having to most likely give you an autograph and you would only be my friend because of the perks and my personality wouldn't make a difference. "

"that isn't true! If you were you i would most likely asked you for one autograph but i would treat you like i always have. I would see that you are a lovely person!" ginny stood up. Demi sighed.

"this isn't going how i had wanted it too. Ginny please sit back down. I created hermoine not only because i didn't want the media attention and fans following me but also because i knew that whatever friends i had they would always be in the spot light and pestered all the time by the like of rita skeeter. I didn't want them to have that. I don't want my family to have that but they have to live with it. I wanted you guys to be able to go to diagon alley and not be bombared by reporters about my new t shirt or something stupid like that. " demi said exasperated. Ginny sat down.

"youre my best friend gin and it kills me that i didn't tell you. i want to make it up to you which is why i wanted to tell you today so that tonight you wouldn't get a shock but also because this year i have decided to go to school as me demi rather than hermione. i wanted you to be the first to know." Demi shut her eyes and she could hear movement. She was wondering whether ginny was leaving or getting out her wand to hex her.

" i remember once you were trying to tell me something and then the boys came in. You said it was important and that you asked me not to hate you. it was when we had decided not to keep anything from each other. The boys disturbed us and when i asked you again you said that it didn't matter. You were trying to tell me weren't you?" said ginny. The icy tone had been taken off and instead her tone was very calm.

Demi nodded hoping that ginny would say something else. instead she felt a pair of arms around her. Demi opened her eyes to see ginny hugging her. She hugged her friend back tightly.

"im sorry please forgive me" demi whispered. They broke apart and ginny smiled.

"just tell me everything and don't lie to me. I can see why you did but there was no need to." Said ginny motherly. "now tell me all about draco kissing you! i want to hear this one. " her tone becoming excited. Demi laughed

"ok i will" demi replied. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and pansy Parkinson popped her head through.

"Hey ZamBitchy!" she called.

"hey PanSlut what can i do for you?" replied demi. pansy beamed and caught sight of ginny.

"hi ginny. So dems just finished dance and prepped the others just need to do one final run through and your mum says that your jacket has arrived from the dry cleaners." said pansy.

"thanks pans. Ill be there soon i just wanted to finish telling gin something and we will join you cause i think gin will want to help me drool over the hot guys since you have all morning. "

Pansy laughed. "well they are hot but not as hot as your gorgeous brother blaise in more ways than one" pans then blew them a kiss and left.

"pans i don't want to picture my bro that way. Seeya" replied demi.

Ginny was chuckling at demis disgusted face of the thought of blaise and pansy doing it.

"sorry about that gin why don't we go to my room and we can talk some more. " demi got up and flipped a switch turning the lights off and ginny followed her as they started to walk back to the main entranceway.

"so how was your summer hun? Im sorry i don't really get to see you."

"its been alright. The burrow has been hectic. Fred and George are making products and like testing them out there so you have no idea how many times i have had to put out mini fires from the fireworks and clear up sick from the new super puking pastels. Ron is annoying. Harry is ok. Bill and fleur are talking about their honeymoon and their new house. "

"that sounds like a fun place to be then. " demi replied

"yea so much fun. Mum is being a pain. She keeps nagging me all the time. How has your summer been?"

They started to climb the stairs. " my summer has been ok. Busy as ever. Started to write a couple of new songs to make a new album. Dance classes. Filmed some more episodes for my muggle programs and wizarding ones. Mum is trying to get me try on so many dresses and flower arrangements which is ever so slowly killing me. "

they were walking down a cream corridor filled with photos of the family on the walls. There were photos of the children. One with dallas demi and Madison. Ginny could see the remsblence. There was then one of demi, blaise and victor as babies and ginny almost laughed. There were so many many. Some included draco. They passed doors and doors. Some had a letter on them. The letters were each a different colour. There was a blue S. A maroon V. A black B, a pink M and an orange D. They came to a door near the end of the corridor. This had a gold D on it. Demi opened the door and ginny was in aw as she walked in. The room was cream and the back wall was French windows and doors leading onto a balcony. There was a king size white four poster bed with teal silk curtains around it and the windows. There were cream silk bed sheets with teal and blue silk patterns on top with a large teal silk throw with blue, gold and silver cushions. Opposite the bed was a large mirror and underneath a mirror dressing table. by the windows was a white desk. There was a cream velvet sofa and a blue velvet chair. There was a Hogwarts chest at the end of her bed and three bookcases filled with books against the wall. There was also a guitar on a stand and a keyboard in the corner. There were photos on every table and ginny could see that she featured in quite a few as well as draco, blaise and victor, pansy, harry and ron. She found the one of demi in a pink swimming costume holding a fish bowl with three fish inside. They were looking at the camera and the fish were almost trying to escape the bowl. The 6 year old demi was having a smug and proud face with the occasional giggle.

"i see you found the photo of where i turned victor draco and blaise into fish. That is a funny story."

"you turned them into fish?" ginny exclaimed. Laughing

"yea i was only six and they were annoying me. Draco is the platimun blond one. Victor the black one with marron speckles cause he was wearing marroon boxers and blaise the green one with black speckles." Demi replied as she walked through a door which must lead to a wardrobe. Ginny put the photo down adn followed her to find the largest walk in wardrobe she had seen

"omg this is yours. But you... you ..." ginny stuttered. Demi laughed.

"yea its mine. " replied demi chuckling. Ginny was gobsmacked. Hermoine didn't really think about her appearance and here she was in her massive wardrobe. Ginny did notice in the corner a lot of posters magical and muggle saying demi zambini performing or her new album. Some were promoting her new tv programs etc. She also saw a couple of awards there.

"why do you have awards in your closet?" asked ginny

"well dad wants to put them up as my achievements but to be honest i am proud and honoured that i won them but i have no clue what to do with them and i don't want to flaunt them so they are here." Demi said a matter of factly. Demi moved over to the racks and got out a short black dress and a black leather blaser and some very high black heels.

"well i have my outfit for tonight." She said as she put the clothes on the chair in the wardrobe for later. Ginny was still entrapped by the amount of clothes as demi hauled her out of the closet.

"um gin are you ok?" demi asked concerned again

"yea sorry was just put into heaven. I will only say this once but god i am so jealous of you." she sighed. Demi smiled. " but back to reality tell me about draco. I am dying to know."

Demi laughed "i was wondering when that would reoccur." She sat on the bed and so did ginny. They both crossed their legs.

"well what do you want to know?" demi asked. Ginny looked shocked.

"uh everything. Start off with how you met and then go on from there. " ginny replied.

"ok well draco and i have know each other since we were born because our parents are best friends and he is two days older than me, victor and blaise. We've always been together. Anyway um been great friends and then went to Hogwarts. Since we argue a lot anyway and tease each other it wasn't that hard to keep up the whole hermoine muggleborn thing. By the way draco doesn't have anything against blood status his parents actually work undercover for the order. They just act like they do to keep up to voldermort that they are good little deatheaters."

"ginny nodded " ok then so go on. You and draco at Hogwarts"

"well i don't know it just evolved from there really. Mum always said that draco and i were like two halves of the same person like yin and yang. He always knows how to make me feel better when im down and how to make me smile even though we argue sometimes like crazy pretty much about everything. I guess it happened in fifth year. draco saved me in the department of mysteries from bellatrix. Draco afterwards wouldn't let me go anywhere without him cause he didn't want me to get hurt and then asked my parents if he could see me. Then he found the courage to ask me out. "

"so you and draco are an item. Oh hunny i am so hapy for you. i knew that there was chemistry between you too. You could see it all the time and in the final battle i remember him coming up to me to find where you were. So you've been dating for two years. " ginny exclaimed and hugged demi.

" yea well there is more" demi said quietly.

"more? Oh tell tell tell. " squealed ginny.

"ok well i haven't told anyone and only my family knows so you cant breath a word. But this morning..."

"yess... come on there is no need for the suspense!" ginny said trying to encourage her. Demi blushed and got up and went over to her jewellery box on the dressing table. she got out a little velvet black box and brought it back over to the bed.

"this morning well draco decided to um... pop the question..." demi said but it was soon overided by the squeals and omgs from Ginny. She was hugged tightly.

"Oh My GOD and did you say yes. Please say you said yes. Adn i want to see the ring" ginny rushed in all one breath. Demi laughed and nodded opening the box to show the classic tiffanys engagement ring. It was a silver band and it held a large diamond surrounded by . It was the most expensive piece of jewellery Ginny had ever seen.

"The diamond is supposedly a malfoy air loom and the first ever diamond the family possessed. Draco got it made into a ring. It is said that the diamond is given to every new mrs malfoy. Narcissa had decided not to put it into a ring or anything and didn't even really look at it but draco thought it was perfect for me and so here it is." Demi said as she put the ring on her ring finger on her left hand.

"that is gorgeous. God i wish a had a ring like that means you're getting married." Said ginny excited. Demi nodded and ginny squealed again

" gin i would love it if you could be my made of honour. I really want you to be it because you are my best friend" demi said smiling looking at the ring

"oh my gosh yes yes yes of course i will. We have to think dresses and flowers and get this wedding planned" said ginny

"you sound like my mother and narcissa" said demi and she laughed. "gin, draco and i aren't getting married until we have finished Hogwarts. So we have a year to go. Though mum and cissy are trying to get in a Christmas wedding."

Ginny was beaming. "oh i am so happy for you."

"thanks gin. I just don't know how i am going to tell this to everyone. especially harry and ron. They will kill draco and then me!" said demi looking worried.

"Oh they will live with it. Harry will accept it first and most likely support you. my brother however is tricky. He will be angry and want to kill malfoy but he will soon hopefully see that you are happy. " demi nodded but still had a worried look on her face. Ginny hugged her again.

There was a knock on the door. This time it was a lady in her fourties who was almost identical to demi but also looked similar to professor Mcgonagol.

"girls, dinner will be soon and demetria hunny have you got everything ready for tonight?" asked Emelia Zambini

"yea mum i have. Victor and blaise are sorting out the music and dray is helping getting the room ready. Pansy is with the dancers and ginny and i are about to go and oversee everything. "

"good well i hope you girls have fun and ill see you at dinner. We are getting pizza. Ginny what pizza do you like?" asked Emelia

"um ive never had pizza before" replied ginny.

"well then there is a first time for everything. Ill get her a margarita." Replied Emelia and walked out of the room. Demi then got up.

"we best be seeing what the others are doing because otherwise this party will be a disaster."


	3. Chapter 3

This is me chap 3

The party was coming together and the guests were about to arrive. Demi had gone over the dance with pansy and everyone was doing the finishing touches to the ballroom. The room looked completely different. A temporary stage had been made near the wall of French windows and doors leading outside. There was a dance floor, Sofas and tables. There was a bar. On a table there were 4 cakes. One was in the shape of a drum kit in black, red and yellow with happy birthday blaise scrawled on the base in gold icing. The second was of a hand of cards with a royal flush. The king was on the top with a picture of victor. On the side of the cake said happy birthday victor in marroon. The third was of an old record player with happy birthday draco on the disc in silver. The last one was demis and it had a disco ball theme. It had three tiers and each with a different colour of yellow and green each tier was held up by a small disco ball and little disco balls surrounded it. The tiers had on in icing happy birthday demi in pink.

On the walls there were some pictures of the birthday boys and girl. There were pictures of blaise, victor and draco in a photoshoot. Looking a lot like Abercrombie models. In one they were all holding brooms and quidditch equipment wearing jeans. Draco wearing a tank top. Blaise wearing wearing a top saying Zabini 14 and victor topless. They had warpaint on their cheeks. Pictures of demi were also around. She however hadn't gone of the quidditch look and instead had a photoshoot relevant to her cake. In one she was sitting on a giant disco ball in a black dress with a dark pink belt . she was in a room with silver, pink and black furnishings.

Ginny, demi and pansy were getting ready upstairs in demis room while eating pizza. Ginny realised that pansy wasn't actually that bad and in fact a lot like herself. They chatted as they got ready. Pansy wore a pair of black short shorts with a red tank top. She was wearing bright red studded heels. Ginny wore a blue mini dress which had a velvet band just under her bust leaving a flowing skirt which ended mid thigh. She put her hair up into a French plait. She wore blue espadrilles. Demi put on the black dress that she had gotten out earlier. it was a halter neck and the straps made an intricate design on her bust. She then put on the black leather blazer and some black heels. Slightly higher than pansys. She had straightened her hair and so was moving her fringe out of her eyes. Then they did makeup and demi sported the smokey eyes look while pansy had bright red lips and fake eyelasses. Ginny put on some blue and silver eyeshadow making her look almost regal but still clubbing.

"guys we all look amazing. " squealed pansy. "ginny i love that dress where did you get it?"

"oh i got it in a little boutique in hogsmeade. I was going to wear it to some party one year but in the end i didn't go. "

"well you should of. I know that the boys will be swooning you tonight." Replied pansy as she put on some earings. They were long earings resulting with a small diamond on the end. Ginny put arounds her neck a blue pendant and demi put on her charm bracelet which every witch receives on their 17th birthday. She then had the Zabini black pendant around her neck as well as the long necklace with had two swords and a feather on. Last but not least demi put on her engagement ring but instead on her left ring finger she put it on her right so that it wouldn't look like she was engaged.

"Oh merlin dems i love that ring where did you get that?" asked pansy. Ginny smirked.

"oh i got it today for my birthday" replied demi hoping that they could change topic pretty quickly

"oh you always get amazing jewellery. I am so jealous. And its tiffany's. You are so lucky who gave..." replied pansy but trailled off when there were knocks on the door. The boys came in. Demi was relived a little. Victor and blaise walked in. Blaise was in black jeans with a red polo shirt.

"hey guys!" called pansy. she instantly went over to blaise and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They matched. Demi shook her head. Victor was wearing kakhi shorts and a green polo shirt and went over to ginny. Kissing her hand in welcome. Demi turned back to her jewellery box looking down at her ring when she felt two hands cover her eyes.

"guess who?" the person whispered and demi smiled. She turned and put her hands around his neck.

"hey" she whispered.

"hey" he whispered back and kissed her. They both smiled when they broke apart and draco took her hand as they turned to the others. Draco then bent down to her ear.

"you're wearing your ring" he smirked. Demi nodded.

"well i wanted to. And it just matches all my clothes perfectly. You have amazing taste mr malfoy. " she smirked back.

He chuckled. " i know mrs malfoy to be. I wouldn't have given it to you if it wasn't perfect for you." demi chuckled as well. Draco turned his head back up to the others. Blaise was hugging pansy and victor was giving ginny a rose from the gardens. Ginny was blushing as she accepted it.

" well guys lets go becasue i know that you boys have an amazing entrance to do well us girls have a dance to prepare. " said demi. pansy squealed with delight and the three pairs left the room to venture downstairs. Madison and sebastien were at the top of the stairs. Madison was wearing a pink dress and sebatien was wearing blue trousers with a sapphire blue shirt. His hair had been styled and was spiky at the top.

" oh sebby hunny you love so adorable. Come and give dems a hug, little man" cooed demi as she saw her little brother and bent down to his height. Sebastien ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"can i come to the party? I got dressed up but Madison says i cant go. " sebastien asked. Demi nodded.

"you can until your bed time young man and as long as you stay with daddy or mummy the whole time because i don't want you lost. " demi replied. Sebastien nodded and broke into a big smile. He then took demis hand and draco took the other as they all went down the stairs. Some house elves were waiting by the fireplace. The front door was opened and there were torches outside and down the drive paving the entrance. Sebastien ran away from the pairs and through a door where they could hear adult voices.

Victor and ginny were talking and they went outside on the porch waiting for guests. Blaise and pansy went to go and find the dance troupe and to see if all of the music equipment had been transported safely upstairs. Meanwhile draco and demi walked into the ballroom.

"wow it is beautiful" said demi looking around at their handiwork. Everything was in place. She felt dracos arms slide around her waist and his chin rest on her shoulder.

" uh but not as beautiful as you love. " he replied back. he could see her smile. "happy birthday sweetheart." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. Demi unconsciously moaned and moved her head back closing her eyes, giving draco more skin to kiss. He kissed her one more time before letting her go. Her could see her pout of the release of contact.

"we need to go and meet guests love and you have a lovely dance to perform." He said as he took her hand again and they walked back to the hallway.

Guests started to arrive and soon the place was packed. Demi hadn't seen harry or any of the weasleys come yet and was hoping that they would turn up soon. Many people from hogwarts were whispering and pointing at demi and she tried to get through it by smiling and waving, saying hi and asking questions.

Victor and ginny left to go up to the Dj booth where they started to work on the music. Pansy had gone off with blaise to dance and draco had gone to get demi some punch. Demi was wondering why they hadn't turned up. She was wondering whether harry and ron had already arrived and she had missed them. She was about to turn to go into the ballroom when she saw 4 people running towards the front door. It was them running up the drive. Demi couldn't help but laugh at how they were arriving. Fred and George were on brooms with fireworks coming out from behind them. Harry and ron had worried expressions on their faces and demi could see harry frantically looking at his watch. When they came to the door they were panting heavily. Demi chuckled.

"welcome boys how are you?" demi asked. Fred and George's heads pricked up and she could see a predatory look in their eyes. They were almost shocked.

"why hello there and who might you be pretty lady? we didn't know that women of our dreams would be attending" they chorused. Demi laughed even harder causing ron and harry to look up and they realised what fred and George were talking about since they were looking at the girl they had drooled over in the last wizard magazine they had with a photoshoot of her in a bikini. They all composed themselves and demi couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation. If she was Hermione they would be jumping all over her teasing her play punching her but here they were trying to play cool.

"Well hello." Demi smirked. At that moment victor and ginny ran out.

"hey dems dray is operating the booth for a little." Said victor. They then noticed the 3 redheads and harry.

"oh boys i am so pleased you are here." Said ginny as she hugged them.

"yea gin. Um we where just talking to um..." stuttered ron.

"demi" demi said calmly. Ron looked shocked that she had actually talked to him. Demi just raised an eyebrow trying to hold back the laughter.

"yea demi and we were about to find mione. Sorry we're late. " ron said still staring at demi. Ginny started to laugh and victor raised an eyebrow.

"um ron you are so stupid. You're talking to her" said ginny. Demi chuckled and looked at the shocked faces around her.

" Ginny what are you talking about this is ... this is ... not mione." Stuttered ron still not knowing whether he should say her name.

"seriously Ronald its me. Hermoine granger was my cover. " demi said and got out her wand and muttered a spell. Demi then transformed into hermoine again before demi undid the spell. " now since that is over and done with. Im Demetria Zabini and yes i am a superstar. I changed into hermoine for Hogwarts because i didn't want media following me and i wanted to be treated like a real person. Right who wants punch?" she asked and then walked into the ballroom leaving a gobsmacked ron and harry. Fred and George were smiling

"who knew bro"

"i know George who knew but she did always have this sexy thing about her." Replied fred.

"uh guys you are talking about my sister" said victor looking kind of disgusted. Ginny chuckled.

"come on victor lets dance" called ginny and they went into the ballroom. Fred and George followed behind.


	4. Chapter 4

This is me chap 4

Demi ran from the boys as fast as she could and went into the middle of the crowd. She tried to get away from the glares of ron and the hurt expression from harry. She wasn't paying attention as she walked into the crowd and bumped in Neville and luna talking to blaise and pansy.

"oh hey guys" demi said. She started fiddling with her engagement ring and wasn't really paying attention. She wanted to see draco and tell him what happened. However she couldn't seem to see the DJ booth. Blasie could see that his sister was looking for someone.

"hey demi" said luna. Neville was smiling.

"don't worry blaise explained to us everything so we aren't angry or anything" said Neville sympathetically.

"oh um thanks" said demi still trying to see if she could see the booth from her position.

" um dems if you are looking for who i think you then go in that direction. " said balise pointing towards the stage. Demi nodded and then said goodbye to Neville and luna before running through the crowd to the stage. She found the DJ booth but found the paid DJ jo now handling it. Demi looked around frantically and decided when she couldn't spot him to head over to the punch table.

She started to walk and every step she took she was looking to see if she could find him. she got over to the puch bowl adn filled herself up a cup. However before she could even take a sip she heard a familiar scene.

"what are you doing here malfoy?" sneered ron. Demi turned around to see draco, ron and harry arguing. She dropped her punch and went over.

" um i am here because i was invited and this is partly my party as well thank you very much." Draco replied calmy

" who would want a deatheater at their party? No one thats who. " shouted ron. Demi started to walk over quicker because she knew that fist ti cuffs was about to occur although draco was being very calm.

"actually weasley i was invited by victor, blaise and Demetria as a matter of fact. They all wanted me here just as they wanted you. you don't seem to be though showing those manners that you must have been taught. Ginny shows them." Draco smirked back. ron was bright red and harry was shooting daggers at them. Demi could see ron fiddling for his wand. She got there just in time to get into the middle of them.

" boys stop please. Ronald stop it for gods sake and dray don't provoke him!" she shouted as she pushed them away. Ron staggered back glaring. Harry caught him before he could fall to the ground.

"dray? Dray? You aren't the mione we know at all. You are a deatheater like him." sneered ron. Harry let go of the redhead and sighed. Demi was now furious. Draco could tell and held her hand. This didn't go unnoticed by the two boys.

" so you hold hands with him too. You slut! You filthy deatheater! You probably just befriended us to get information. " shouted ron trying to lunge at draco and demi however harry was trying to hold him back. demi drew her wand adn pointed it at rons throat.

"how dare you Ronald weasley. You are one of my best friends and you call draco a deatheater. I am ashamed of you. you have no idea what we go through at all." She then pulled up both draco and her sleeves showing bare skin. " i don't see a mark do you!" she spat " i bring you into my home, to my party to have fun but you ruin it. You have no idea about other people and that they actually have lives that don't revolve around you. "

Draco tried to hold her back by putting his arms around her waist.

"come on dems he isn't worth it love. There is no need for this. I'll sort him out" He whispered. He kept whispering to her and demis head was reeling. She wanted to hex ron to a million.

" mr weasley. Thank you very much for insulting miss zambini here who has only ever thought of you and mr potter rather than herself. It would be best that you leave now or join in the festivities like a good sport." Draco drawled. " and if you ever insult, touch or come near her again, i swear you will not see light of day again. I will personally avada you myself. " draco then hugged demi tighter who turned and put her head on his chest. He bent down and kissed her head.

Ron stormed off into the crowd, but harry stayed put not knowing what to say.

"thanks dray" demi said and looked up at him. her smiled back and she kissed him gently before hugging him again. He chuckled. She looked up at him again. He was holding her right hand.

"what?" she asked confused. Draco just chuckled some more and quickly took the ring off her right hand and placed it in its right spot on her left hand and gave it a quick kiss once he had done so.

" you and that bloody ring draco. Seriously i was only wearing it on the wrong hand because i haven't told anyone except ginny yet. " demi said. Draco smirked.

"i love you" he said seriously. Demi smiled.

"and i love you. " she replied tapping the end of his nose with each word. She heard a cough behind her. She turned still in dracos arms to find harry staring at them. Demi blushed and then laughed as draco raised an eyebrow. Suddenly pansy came up to them.

"demi we got to go and do the dance come on" called pansy as she hauled demi away from the two boys. Draco smiled

"go get them team Dem-j" he called out to them turning back to harry. Demi was swamped by the crowd as she was pulled into the neighbouring dining room. She quickly got changed into the black sweats white tank top and black cropped hoodie. She put on some gold trainers and a gold scarf round her neck. She could hear the music starting and victors voice from the booth.

"We know have a special performance from my lovely little sister and no it aint singing. Team Dem-J everyone!" he shouted. Demi put her hood up and started to dance onto the stage. Everyone cheered and she could see draco and harry right at the front. Pansy was next to her. The dance was hip hop and she smiled the whole time. She knew the dance off by heart and had so much fun performing it. When the song ended she was applauded and cheered she smiled and walked off. When she got to the steps she was bombarded by her borther, draco, harry, ginny, Neville and luna, fred and george.

"wow dems you were absolutely AMAZING!" blaise and victor called and blaise then went up to pansy and hugged her whispering in her ear.

Demi walked down the stairs and was suddenly swept up in dracos arms as he picked up adn twirled her. She laughed.

"you are the most amazing girl to ever exist my darling" he said as he twirled her around. He kissed her forehead and put her down.

"so you enjoyed it then?" said said slyly. Draco nodded adn she laughed. Her and pansy then went to get changed.

"wow fred she is full of surprises, first popstar and a zambini, now dracos. Shes off limits. That is a shame." Said George. Fred nodded in agreement,

"a real shame bro" fred replied earnestly. They then turned round to go back onto the dance floor.

Pansy and demi went to get changed and returned quickly. Draco then took demis hand and lead her to the dancefloor. A slow song started to play. She could feel his hand on the small of her back adn she put her arms around his neck.

"i spoke with harry" draco said quietly. Demi was resting her head on his chest and she quickly looked up with a worried look

"don't worry everything is ok. He says he understands and is happy that you are happy. He did give me a death threat of if i hurt you in any way i would be dead but then i think he would have to join the queue don't you?" he smirked. Demi smiled.

"good i am pleased" she said back putting her head again on his chest. They danced like this for a couple of songs not caring about the rest of the world.

Draco looked down at his fiancée. He thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever encountered. He hugged her tighter. He could feel her breath on his chest and he took in her scent. He thought he was the luckiest man in the world that the girl he was holding wanted to be with him.

The party ended after 3 more hours of dancing and fun. The boys gave a firework display using for weasley wheezes fireworks and the crowds started to disperse.

When everyone had left, Draco , blaise, demi, pansy, Emelia and Salvatorre Zambini with the help of the house elves cleaned up the mess. Victor had taken Ginny for a walk in the grounds and demi and pansy already knew what was happening and waggled their eyebrows at each other when they saw the couple go out through the double doors onto the patio.

Blaise and pansy retired early since pansy was staying with blaise for the night.

...

Ginny quickly ran up to demis bedroom. She had taken a midnight walk with victor and was hoping that she could get to demis room in time to tell her everything as well as get some sleep. When she opened the bedroom door however demi wasn't there. Ginny sat down on the other bed that had been placed in the room and she quickly went into the bathroom and got into her pyjamas. Ginny was in aw of the bathroom. It was white marble and had a bathtub big enough to fit about 5 people. it was an old Victorian bath as well. There was a walk in shower and a large counter pace with his and her sinks. There was a large mirror covering most of one of the walls. Ginny looked at the big cream fluffy towels. Each had a sown D Z in blue thread in the corner.

When ginny came out of the bathroom draco opened the bedroom door at the same time with sleepy demi in his arms.

"come on sleeping beauty bed time" he said smiling at her in his arms. She shook her head

"no i want talk to ginny" she yawned and snuggled into his chest. He placed her onto the bed. He then transfigured her dress into pjamas and folded the dress up to place it on the chair. Ginny noticed that demi was wearing a shirt which looked familiar. When she turned to look at draco she saw he was in a grey tshirt.

"thanks for the shirt dray" ginny heard demi call from the bed sleppily. "i can sleep now cause it smells like you" draco shook his head. Ginny then realised that demi was wearing the shirt he had been wearing that evening and that it had a DM sown on the pocket. Underneath the shirt demi was wearing trousers.

" come on i don't want you turning into a pumpkin Cinderella." And draco went over and pulled back the covers and demi hopped inside.

"now get some sleep. I know you want to talk to ginny all night." Said draco as he kissed her cheek and pulled some hair out of her face. Demi nodded as her eyes closed and draco could faintly hear her breathing even out adn a faint snore. Ginny giggled. Draco smiled at the snoring. He then winked at ginny.

"goodnight ginny" he said as he walked out of the room and shut the door. Ginny got into her own bed and she heard demi turn over.

"ginny you better tell all 'morrow" demi said sleppily as she snuggled into her duvet further. Ginny switched the light off and snuggled under the covers herself smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**This me chap 5**

**Chapter 5**

In the morning Ginny woke up early. She thought that she would have slept in but she didn't feel tired at all. She looked at the end of her bed to find a table with a breakfast tray. It had a full breakfast with tea, coffee and orange juice. Demi then walked out of the bathroom in some scarlett underwear. She was tying her hair up into a messy bun. Ginny was gobsmacked at her friends figure and realised that is was some charm she had done to change to the apperence of hermoine.

"hey gin" demi called as she walked into the wardrobe to come out in a green dress adn black leather jacket. Demi then went over to the dressing table put some make up on with bright pink lipstick. She then gave the mirror a pout and went over to a breakfast tray at the end of the king sized bread and picked up some toast.

" so tell me all what happened last night. I know that you were dying to tell me but i have a funny feeling i went to sleep before otherwise i have a really crap memory. "

"yea you fell asleep. Um i don't really know what to say" ginny replied giggling. Demi waggled her eyebrows.

"oh i don't know but since i saw you and victor spend the whole night together and then a gorgeous moonlit walk in the rose gardens. That doesn't scream romance anywhere. And i do know my brother" replied demi. Ginny smiled.

" yes well victor is fun and really sweet. " ginny said blushing.

"don't worry about not giving me details and stuff cause im his sister. I heard it all from pansy and she went into so much detail i am scarred for life." Replied demi solumely.

"well yea we spent pretty much the whole party together and then we took a walk through the gardens and just talked. He then kissed my cheek goodnight and i went upstairs."

" is that it! Victor must be serious then. Well tell me what happens. Do you like him? i don't mind if you do you have my blessing though i didn't think you would want it or need it to be honest." Demi exclaimed and then rambled. Ginny just smiled and giggled.

"oh you do like him!" declared demi when she saw ginnys giggle and a blush creeping up her neck. " oh gin i am so pleased for you i hope you and victor are happy together. " demi went over and gave ginny a hug.

"um thanks demi" said ginny. Ginny then got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a white tank top.

The girls decided to go downstairs and head for the basement. However on the way Madison and sebastien ran past with an elf running behind them screaming

"Nannie!" sebatien screamed when he came to the top of the stairs and ran down them. Madison then ran down the stairs.

"oh nannie we are so pleased you are here. You missed the party." Madison called.

Demi adn ginny watched them adn ginny could see that demi was moving a bit faster to the stairs. Ginny could hear a voice downstairs but she couldn't place it.

They reached the top of the stairs.

"Hey Nan!" called demi from the top of the stairs. When ginny looked at the woman at the bottom who had just flooed in she was in shock. It was professor Mcgonagall. Minerva looked up.

"ah there she is. Demetria how are you?" declared mcgonagol as she picked up sebatien who was kissing her cheek.

"im fine" replied demi as her and ginny trapsed down the stairs to them. "how are you?"

"oh i good dear. Hello there ginny. How are you?" replied Mcgonagol focusing her attentions on the red head. Before ginny could answer a trio of boys ran into the hall followed by, pansy and Emelia and Savaltorre Zambini.

"hey Nan!" chorused Victor and blaise. Victor then went over to stand next to ginny and blaise and pansy held hands.

"hello mum its lovely for you to make it. I just need to do a couple of things like helping sort out sebastien and then we can go to diagon alley." Said Emelia. Ginny was watching the scene in curiousity and looking between her professor and demis mother. They did look alike alot and demi was the image of her mother. It was almost cloning.

"we will meet dallas in cafe tricolo at 12 for lunch because she is staying for the weekend. She and Vincent are going to the doctors for the 6 week scan this morning so hopefully at lunch we can see the pictures of my little grandchild" emelia said excitedly. They started to walk towards the ballroom and to the morning room

"and my great grandchild." Replied Mcgonagol smiling. " Have you heard from Arianna or severus at all? I was going to owl them but i have been so busy. I hear that Arianna is having trouble with the twins. It seems that they were arguing and little abracatus supposedly threw some of the vanishing potion severus was brewing all over sylvie. I don't know how they got into the lab but Arianna is not happy about it at all. She couldn't find her for hours but could only hear her crying and crying. They took her to St mungos because all of severuses supplies were destroyed."

Emelia had a shocked expressions on her face. "oh dear my Arianna. I haven't heard at all. Sal will write to them wont you honey" emelia looked over at Salvatorre who nodded his head. Ginny hadn't heard him say a word at all. It was the first time she had really seen him. he was a tall man, strongly built and had the strong italien features. His very dark brown curly hair had a couple of wisps of grey in them. He looked a lot like blaise and victor. Sebastien even looked like his fathers son.

Demi pulled her aside.

" um they are talking about my aunt if you were getting confused. She's married to Snape and they have 11 year old twins who fight all the time. And im sorry i forgot to tell you that my grandmother was Mcgonagol" demi whispered. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"its ok. i am getting used to the surprises." Ginny replied. Demi chuckled.

"so do you want to come to diagon alley with us? We can go off and leave them to chat about weddings and babies" asked demi

Ginny nodded. "yea i need to get all my books for school and some stuff for the new arts program they are starting this year."

"hey girls whotcha talking about? " asked blaise as he, pansy and victor walked up

"oh gin is coming to diagon alley with us." said demi.

"oh great we will have so much fun ginny. We will have to pull dems away from the bookshops and music shops otherwise we will be bored to death" relied pansy as she hugged ginny.

"is draco coming?" asked blaise

"um yea he should be. He is just getting narcissa because she is joining the mothers meeting as well. I hope they don't talk about the wedding too much. I dont think i could take being hauled into dress shops the whole afternoon with them over the perfect wedding dress." Sighed demi. pansy turned to look confused at demi and then broke into joy hugging her

" Oh my god you guys are getting married! Why didn't you tell me? Oh honey i am so happy for you!" declared pansy.

"pans draco asked her yesterday she probably has only just gotten over the shock. "said blasie as he patted pansy on the back.

**()()()()()(**

It was a sunny day and the little shone through the thick teal silk curtains of demis bedroom. The alarmcloak then buzzed loudly and demi rolled over to try and hit the snooze button. The alarm clock however wouldn't turn off no matter how many times she hit the button.

"stupid clock" she muttered. " alright im up im up." She groggily got out of the king sized bed and walked into the bathroom. She got into the shower and gradually woke up with the warm water tingling her skin as it came out the shower. Afterwards she walked into the large walk in wardrobe to pick out an outfit suitable enough. It was the last year and so they were allowed to wear home clothes if they wanted to. Demi decided to wear a black skirt with white tank top tucked in with a red cardigan and a black paten belt round the middle. She then put on some black tights and some killer short black leather boots and went over to her mirrored dressing table. She brushed her hair lets the waves bounce on her shoulders. Demi then got a wicker hat with a red and black checked outline and placed it on her head. She looked fit for school.

A loud pop then sounded and a house elf appeared. " miss demetria tink had brought you some breakfast on the orders of lady Emelia. She says that miss demitria must be ready to leave for the station at 8 so that they aren't late."

" thanks tink" and demi went and hugged the elf you had put the tray of food down on the bed. The elf wore a little pink dress with yellow primroses on and had a pink bow on a tuff of hair. It looked it it was well looked after. Tink then left with a loud pop and demi went back to preparing herself for the day of doom. She had gotten the letter a couple of days ago that she had been appointed head girl. She was ecstatic because she had wanted the role since she had joined Hogwarts. She was nervous but since she had found out that draco was to be head boy she felt a little better.

She placed some makeup on and gave herself deep red lips. They contrasted with her black hair and she then gave a sultry pout before picking up her dark brown leather satchel and putting on her black leather jacket and some big dark sunglasses and some hot red leather gloves. She then walked out the door. Picking up some toast on the way and her guitar in the corner in its case to see her family downstairs.

When the car pulled up outside kings cross station, demi was scared to get out. Some photographers had been following the car and so she was worried how they would get on the platform without being noticed. Her body guard Ray had already gotten out of the car to check if the coast was clear and her parents had left to get trolleys for the trunks. Sebastien, blaise and Madison helping them.

Demi took a couple of deep breaths. " victor i don't know whether i can do this you know. Maybe i should just be hermoine again this year" she said worried and anxious.

" hey you are going to be fine. We will get through this and there is no reason for you to be hermoine for another year" demi nodded " where is all that courage you griffindors possess. You sing in front of crowds all the time and act on the tv and yet you wont get out of a car. " demi laughed and smiled.

" im sorry victor youre right. Will you hold my hand the way there."

" the whole way!" And he gave her a smile which she duplicated and beamed back at him. When they opened the door she squeezed his hand tightly and they walked over to their parents . Demi put the sunglasses back on and noticed the weasleys in the distance with harry. She smiled and headed into the station, her parents and siblings following behind.

When entering the station she got some looks and so kept her head down as a couple of people snapped photos and some girls squealed and started to point and follow her. She grimanced and carried on hoping to reach the platform before someone ran up to her for an autograph or the paparazzi got near her. She could still feel victors hand squeezing her tightly. She could see the barrier.

"fuck i cant do this victor. I cant go near that barrier. I don't fucking care about griffindor courage!" she whispered just in victors earshot. He stopped and hugged her.

" we will get through this and then we can relax ok. We have to jump some hurdles and then we are through. " he replied demi nodded and they walked forward to the others who were chatting to the weasleys.

" ah and here is the rest of them. Molly you remember victor and demetria of course?" said Emelia

" of course i do! I used to look after them quite a bit and they got on so well with the others. It is a shame that you had to move to the states." Replied molly beaming at demi and victor.

"hello there mrs weasley " called victor politely and molly swooped him up in a hug. Just before she could swoop demi up in a hug making her the center of attention it was harry who said " um mrs weasley i think we might want to go the train will leave soon"

Demi let out a massive breath as she got her trolley and started to push it towards the barrier at the end of a long line of the weaselys and her own family. When she travelled through the barrier she couldn't see the weasleys very well and so started to head as far away from them as possible to the carriage. She watched as her luggage was stowed on board and then clambered on herself with victor following closely behind and then blaise and Madison.

" mum and dad say good luck" said Madison as she came into the carriage a bag " they said we had to take care of Demi" she directed this at victor. Demi groaned

" i am not a first year you know " she was irrated

" don't snap at me im only saying what mum said and anyway you wouldn't go as yourself for years" Madison retorted.

" ok okay girls calm down. One Madison don't wind demi up cause she is having a stressful take you to the first year carriages." Said blaise. Madison nodded started to down the corridor in search for the first year carriages with blaise following behind.

"well ok then why don't we go and search for a carriage?" asked victor.

"um victor im going to stay at a carriage at the back for a little while. Go and see all of your friends. I don't have the confidence yet to face the students. Ill see you in a bit." Replied demi and before victor could reply she walked down to the end of the train to find an empty carriage. She sat down and took a couple of deep breaths.

She started to fiddle with her engagement ring and she had found it was a habit now that when she was nervous she would do. She didn't know whether she could get through today. The engine roared as it left the station adn she could see her parents waving. Mum is holding Sebatien and her father was smiling.

She settled into her seat for the journey ahead knowing that draco or the others would come to find her. She didn't want them to though because she knew that she had to get over this.

She put on her ipod and got out a book.

Hours passed and the iphone finally ran out. Demi sighed frustrated

"you've performed in front of thousands of people and starred in many films and tv programs and you won't even sit on a train with your friends. You stupid bitch what is fucking wrong with you?" she muttered to her self . she felt elated after saying it out loud and realised she was being stupid. Her friends would be there for her.

She smiled and took off her sunglasses to rub her eyes. She quickly picked up her satchel and put her sunglasses on. She had some new found confident and decided to use it. She put the sunglasses back on gave a sultry pout and hurried down the corridor to find people.

As she walked along the train she passed many first years, some stopping and looking at her pointing and whispering. She found Madison with a couple of other first years . she stopped and opened the door. All of the small young faces looked up and saw her. Some started to whisper others in shock

" madison darling" demi started with husky voice " i was just checking up on you and how you were finding the journey. Hopefully blaise helped you" madison a little taken a back but smiling widely replied

" oh yea Blaise was great in helping me. Thanks alot ". Demi walked in a little.

"and what are your names?" demi asked the first years looking up at her.

"i'm Cathy and this is Kevin. Um thats Billy and then there is rosie and Rebecca. Adison and Cristina. " squeaked a girl in the corner.

"who are you? " asked a boy with dirty blond hair. he had a strong Australian accent.

demi smiled brightely and took the glasses off. She could hear a couple of gasps from the girls.

"i'm madison's sister Demetria, but everyone calls me demi." demi replied brightly, trying not to cringe at the shocked expressions.

"i hadn't told them my last name dems" said Madison quietly.

"i can see why." Chuckled demi. " anyway wouldn't they have realised when you got sorted?"

"yea but i was hoping that i would explain my famous sister later."

"well you do have two not one darling. Dallas is just as famous as me. She just does more muggle stuff. And she is having a break at the moment because of the pregnancy."

" yea she is famous but well you are more famous. Dallas is face of a shampoo and beauty brand. Thats oks because she has since i was born but you are touring and concerts and films so."

" oh maddy hunny really now dallas is much more talented than me. Well i best be off. Good luck in the sorting. Im going to go and find people" demi replied Madison looked up.

"oh can you tell dray and the others thanks for the good luck cards and sweets etc. They were really nice. "

" yea of course love." Sighed demi excitedly. " oh one thing more mads."

Madison nodded.

"if mum owls you at all with anything about bridemaids dresses or just anything about my wedding tell me because i am not having it at Christmas. We decided to wait until the end of the year. Also if she mentions postphoning my new album for this wedding again tell me because i will have to talk to her since i am not doing that"

"oh yea sure. She probably will since that is all she seems to be talking about, but then that is all narcissa and nan are as well."

"good well see you love" called demi as she smiled again and then blew a kiss to madison placed her sunglasses back on and closed the door. She could hear the girls suddenly jump and say omg you know her and Madison saying yea shes my sister what did you expect. She gave a smug smile before carrying on walking past the open mouthed students. She was halfway through the train when she noticed Neville and luna go into a carriage.

"there they are" she muttered to herself. She went to the carriage and opened the door. She was welcomed by many hellos although she had noticed that ron and lavender were there as well sulking in the corner.

" hey dems sit down" said victor who was sitting next to ginny.

They chatted the rest of the journey. The confrontation at the party however wasn't mentioned and ron kept glaring at demi much to her dismay. Draco sat next to her in a black suit and they discretely held hands while she covered up the engagement ring By sitting on her other hand.

The train slowly came to a halt at hogsmeade station. Everyone clambered out and got their bags.

Everyone was staring and whispering at Demi as they walked past. Draco placed his hand on her lower back as the glided towards the waiting first years.

"right first years follow us and hagrid, we will take you to the boats." Called draco. He had put on some aviators as well.

"hello draco, demetria" called hagrid. "had a good summer?" they both nodded. They had noticed the group of first years surrounding them.

"right first years this way, please follow me and the head boy and girl to the boats." Hagrid bellowed and the first years cowered at his size as they shuffled after him. draco took demis hand and they started to walk. They hadn't gotten to Hogwarts by the boats since their first year. They clambered in with a couple of students. They were gawking at them. Draco took his glasses off and smiled.

" hello there im draco malfoy this years head boy." Draco said smiling at the nervous awed faces. Draco then motioned to her. "And this is demetria Zanbini the head girl. Did you guys enjoy the train ride?"

The children nodded their heads gawking at demi. she took her sunglasses off and smiled, waved but then looked at the water. The children looked into the depths of the black lake as well.

" hey dray do you remember when we first came on these boats. I remember you with your hair all slicked back." demi said softly as she touched the water.

"yes i do and i remember you being buck tooth hermoine granger as well. " dray said and he put his arms around her waist as she leaned over some more. "Neville fell in if i remember and your not either." He pulled her back from the sides as he could see her teetering over the edge. Demi chuckled

"you are hermione granger?" squeaked one of the first years and demi looked at the girl. She had tanned skin with blond hair. She looked similar to Hannah abbot.

"yea i am, was even. I spent the first six years here disguised as hermoine because i didn't want the media attention, but it seems i still got it as hermoine. thats what you get when you are harry potters friend. "

"i think you must be like the medias candy love because they just want you all the time whatever disguise you pull, Demi zambini or as the greatest witch of our generation and third of the golden trio." he muttered seductively "you are very tasty" and he kissed her cheek. She was now almost on his lap because he pulled her close to his chest. The first years were now gawking even more at the head boy and girl.

"So you helped defeat you know who and are the brains of the golden trio?" squeaked the blonde girl. Demi nodded and smiled. There were whispers and demi settled back to looking out at the lake. The castle was casting a shadow of light as the reflection twinkled on the black depths. When they reached the castle the first years were promptly scurried over to Mcgonagall who nodded and smiled brightly to the heads as they passed into the hall.

When the doors opened the hall went silent and demi could see people gawking and the whispering started. She quickly walked over and sat next to ginny and harry while draco went over to blaise ,victor and pansy. Demi kept her head down as she walked.

The sorting quickly commenced and Demi watched as her sister was sorted into ravenclaw. Demi knew that even though her sister was a real pain she was extremely clever. She had always wondered why she hadn't been put into ravenclaw. She remembered back when she was under that hat and he was contemplating whether she should be in the house for brains or the one for courage.

The hall fell silent as Dumbledore came up to the stage

"now students welcome to another year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I have a few announcements to make before we all tuck in to a tasty feast. Firstly this is the first year without the fear of voldermort. Please may we have a minute of silence for those who fought bravely with their lives and sacrificed themselves so that we may all be here" everyone bowed their heads. Demi remembered all of the people who had died. Lupin. Tonks. Professor trewlany. The people in her year. She fought back the tears of all those people she had known.

"now this year we have some new teachers joining the staff since we have decided to introduce an arts program this year. We have Professor Wilson as your drams teacher." A stocky woman stood up wearing bright purple robes with emerald stitching. She had a flower in her ginger hair and was beaming. " there is also Madame Cherie and master Jordan Francis taking up the position of dance teachers this year. " A young woman stood up. She looked a lot like fleur but instead of blonde hair had brown hair coming down to her waist. She was wearing clear blue robes with a purple dress underneath. A man also stood up. He was wearing green robes which contrasted to his coffee coloured skin. He had a brilliant smile and winked at the girls. The pair looked early twenties and they were holding hands as they took a small bow. Demi recognised them as they were her dance teachers and chorographers when she performed in musicals, tv programmes and when she went on tour. She clapped even louder since they were great friends of her. Dumbledore smiled" we have Professor Fabien as your music teacher. And finally we have madame snape as you DADA professor this year " demi watched her aunt stand up. She looked like a younger version of magonagall but also a lot like her. She had the similar brown curly hair cascading down her back with her high cheek bones. everyone clapped at each teacher. Professor Fabien was wearing red robes with gold music notes inscribed on it. He had brown hair and a small beard. He didn't look like a music teacher at all. He wearing a deep frown. "right other announcements are this. The forbidden forest as you can tell is forbidden so don't go into it unless you have permission. Weasley wheezes products are banned and there is a list of the things not allowed in this school in filchs office if you want to check it. Lastly. Tuck in" food quickly appeared on the tables and everyone tucked into their food.

After dinner demi quickly left the hall and followed the instructions in her letter about her new rooms that she shared with the head boy. She found the painting of the two children on the 3 floor, Halfway between the griffindor common room and the slytherin one. The painting was of two children. They were holding hands and they were wearing Victorian clothing. They were under a great tree. The boy and the gilr look oddly a lot like what draco and demi did when they were 6.

"hello there can i have the password?" demi muttered. Still astonished at how the two children looked identical to what she and draco did one summer.

"hi" squeaked the little boy in dracos old voice. "im draco and this is demetria. We've been best friends since we were born haven't we demetria?"

" yea we have" squeaked the girl " i don't think i could live without him" the two children then hugged.

" whats your name?" asked the girl shyly. Demi stood amazed.

"um im demetria Zambini" demi replied and she could see the shock on their faces.

"oh yay your here your here!" they chorused and they started to dance around the tree. Demi was amazed. She then heard footsteps behind her.

"whats this? cant you get in?" asked draco concerned. Demi shook her head and continued to watch the children in the painting. The two children stopped dancing when they heard dracos voice and became wide eyed.

"hes here too! Yay!" they chorused again. When demi looked at draco she could see the shock radiating off his face. He was staring at the six year old self.

"don't you remember that picnic we had to dress up as Victorians at my grandmothers ?" draco nodded his head staring. His face was paler but the tops of his ears were slightly pink.

" i guess they must have made this picture into a portrait. Though i don't know how because we aren't dead." Demi said thoughfully.

"we were made because we share a bond." Declared the young draco

"You do too. You are made for each other.!" Exclaimed six year old demi. "no one else shares it really except you two. Thats what the man with the bushy beard says " the young girl carried on soloumly.

"right ... ok" stuttered draco. " whats the password?"

"well thats simple stupid" exclaimed the young girl pulling a face. Demi couldn't help but snigger since she would have done the same thing if he had asked her a perfectly easy question. Draco looked at her.

"i now remember how infuriating you were when you were six" draco said irritated. The young demi stuck her tongue out at him and the real demi laughed even harder. The younger draco was sniggering behind the tree but did said hurtful

"don't be mean to the older me!"

"oh dray seriously im not but you are being stupid" replied the girl

"no im not im clever!" the young girl snorted. The two children started arguing.

The two heads looked at each other

"we really do argue about everything don't we?" demi giggled still not over how draco was irritated at her younger self.

" yes and you were and still are an instufferable know it all" muttered draco

"and you were a whiny arrogant little prick. Someone had to keep you in line." Declared demi back sticking her tongue out at him.

"i am not whiny or an arrogant little prick thank you very much"

"no you are a bigger one now. " demi muttered but draco heard

" oh i see well if thats how you feel about me. You are insufferable. I dont know how i put up with you!"

"oh you don't know how you put up with me. How do i put up with you? constant this and that all the time"

The arguement got heated and they hadn't noticed that harry, victor, Madison, luna, Neville and ginny had come up and were watching them. The painting and the couple in front.

" oh god they are already at it" sighed Madison.

"i can see what you mean about arguments about everything" harry replied to the conversation they were having up the stairs about how demi and draco met etc.

"wait why is their painting arguing?" asked Neville. Victor looked at it a bit closer and and then laughed. He was rolling on the floor. The children in the painting stopped arguing and looked at boy on the floor laughing

"what's he laughing about demetria?" squeaked young draco

"i don't know draco" replied the young demetria she turned her head and then pulled a face " but i think that boy with the tears running down his cheeks is victor"

"how can you tell?"

"well he looks the most like dad and like victor. " draco smiled and waved

"why is he laughing then? Older demetria and draco didn't laugh. I turned white and you were wide eyed." Draco squeaked and then looked at the two heads and nudged the other child

The young girl sighed

" We still fight then?"

"yep" the young draco chorused "i don't think we could have it any other way"

The group of people watching this and victor rolling on the floor were now staring at the painting and could see the resemblance and also identical looks to what their heads looked like when they were younger. Their eyes then settled on the arguing heads. They still hadn't noticed they had got an audience.

" so the painting is of them when they were younger?" asked ginny

"yea. I think it is. There is a picture of it at my grandmothers house and a similar one at home. " replied madison

When the painting became silent the demi stopped arguing with draco and looked at the painting. The two children were smiling and laughing as they watched their older selves battle it out. She then turned to see victor laughing. Draco had stopped now as well in mid sentence as if turned his head to see victor.

"nice to see you joined us victor." He drawled. Demi hit him on the arm

"draco shut up!"

"why?" he said putting and demi laughed. The children in the painting laughed as well. Victor was the only one who wasn't. Demi hugged draco.

" you are so annoying you know that?" he said

"ah but you wouldn't have me any other way." Demi replied smugly. Draco smirked

"no i don't think i would. My insufferable girl. "

He then turned around and saw the crowd.

"we have an audience" he sounded. Demi turned and chuckled.

"well there you go shows over "and she turned back to the painting." Password please?"

The younger demi sniggered.

"well its draco shut up! Because you and i always end the arguement with 'draco shut up'" the younger demi sniggered. " and then you usually kiss and make up. Also we argue a lot and he complains all the time" She said a matter of factly.

"she does not always end the argument adn i don't complain all the time" draco muttered irriated.

"sorry but she does everytime and she always wins. " the younger draco said sighing sadly but then he hugged the younger demi and she smiled and kissed his cheek. Draco was about to retort at his younger self.

"draco love before you start. Shut up!" demi said smugly. "i always win and you do complain so don't even go there." She then walked up to the painting. "draco shut up!"

The portrait swung open and she walked inside. Draco was rooted to the spot

A hand then came out and dragged him inside.

The common room was huge. It had very earthy colours and so was a mixture between the two houses colours. There were some brown and red sofas surrounding the large fireplace and their were two desks next to a corner of bookcases filled with books. Demi plopped her satchel down and walked around the dorm. There was a kitchenette off the common room and a W.C. she started to walk up the spiral staircase leading to the bedrooms. However when she got up there she only saw two doors rather than the three she had been expecting. She opened the first on and it was a beautiful bathroom a lot like the one she had at home. She then went and opened the second one which had a gold plaque saying head boy and head girl. She was expecting a corridor or something leading into two bedrooms but instead she found one bedroom with a king sized bed. The room was a light blue with white panelling. There were cream silk sheets on the bed with a thick blue and cream duvet and blanket. There were two chests at the end of the bed and demi noticed they they were hers and dracos school chests. There were fitted wardrobes along the wall and there was a white chest of draws and a white dressing table. Demi went over to the four poster bed. She fumbled witht he sheets each time realising that there was only one bedroom.

Draco adn her had never gone that far before. Yes she was engaged to him but they had promised each other that they would take their relationship that next step when they were both ready. Draco had always been the upmost gentleman. She had moved round the bed and she heard a voice from behind her.

" i will sleep on the couch until you are ready. I think that our mothers had something to do with this. " draco said softly. Demi turned around.

"come here" she whispered and beckoned him over. He immediately came and she fitted into him.

"there is no need for you to sleep on the couch. I know you and you wont get any sleep. We will be together in the same bed when we are married we might as well get used to it." She muttered into his chest. She didn't look up because she was scared of his reaction however if she had she would have she would have seen the biggest smile plastered on his face. He hugged her tighter.

" i will do whatever you ask. I love you more than anything." He whispered in her ear. She could feel his hot breath and she shivered.

"why don't we get into out pyjamas then" demi said and moved over to the wardrobe. She picked out a tank top and some short shorts. She quickly ran into the bathroom and got changed. She was so nervous. She had never slept in the same bed as draco and had wanted to do it so badly but she didn't want to push him. of course they had slept in the same room. The many sleepovers the boys pulled when they were little were endless but she was nervous. she wanted to look perfect. She quickly magicked her hair into a messy bun and brushed her teeth. She sprayed on some perfume. She was nervous about what he would think of her.

She gathered up all of her griffindor courage and put her hand on the door knob. She slowly turned it adn went back into the bedroom. She found draco in bed bare chested and the tops of some sweats underneath. Demi stood in the doorway not knowing whether to move. She was staring wide eyed at his chest. Sure she had seen it before many times when they went swimming etc but this time it was different. Quidditch certainly and given him a god like body and his muscles flexed as he turned the pages of a book he was reading. He looked up at her when she opened the door.

He looked worried. "i can put on a tshirt if it makes you uncomfortable" he said quietly and quickly made to get out of the bed. Demi howwever ran over and stopped him.

"no its fine really there is no need" and quickly got into the other side of the bed. Draco returned to his book for a few moments and demi got out hers. There was an awkward but almost comfortable silence between them as they read. They knew that they would be like this when they were married, Sharing a bed and reading.

Demi yawned.

"well im going to get some sleep. Night night draco" demi said tired and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and laid down flicking with her wand to turn her bedside light out. Draco smiled and carried on reading for a few more moments and then turned his light out also and snuggled down next to her. She closed her eyes but draco knew that she wasn't asleep and probably wouldn't be for some time. He instinctively put his arms around her waist and drew her in. She gasped but then relaxed as she rested her head on his chest.

She then looked up at him and he pulled her head down for a passionate kiss. They were like this for a couple of seconds.

"night demetria" draco whispered and they settled back down. Draco had his arms protectively round her and demi snuggled into him. they quickly fell into soft slumber.

When draco could hear her in deep slumber is cautiously stroked her hair and spine with his hand. He moved some stray hair out of her face and he could see that she was smiling however is suddenly became a frown.

" don't hurt him please please don't" she mumbled and draco tensed. He knew that demi had nightmares about the war and it had affected her greatly. He watched as her screams got louder and she started to thrash. He was on the brink of tears to see that she was in pain. She had forgotten to take her medication which prevented nightmares. He slowly rubbed her back and whispered things in her ears. He pulled her closer to him.

"please ill do anything. Kill me instead but not draco please.." her cries continued.

"demi everything is alright im here im safe everyone is safe. Shhh everything is alright the war has ended. " draco whispered and started to panic more. Demi was crying.

"shh im here its ok im here" he kept whispering and felt the thrashing soften however the crying continued. Draco looked down at her. He could see her eyes starting to flutter open. Her sobs continued and his chest was soaked. She clung on to him

" oh dray i had the most awful dream." She hiccupped. Draco stroked her hair and rubbed her back.

"everything is ok now. You are safe and no one will ever harm you. i wont let them. Now get back to sleep" he whispered. Demi nodded but shifted and looked at him in the eye. Her eyes were blotchy and he pulled back the hair. She inched forward and their lips crashed together. She kissed him hungrily and he kissed her back with the same passion.

"i love you" she whispered between every kiss.

" and i love you" draco said back and deepened the kiss. They turned over and draco bundled her back into his arms where they fell into a deep sleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the couple woke up early and after an awkward good morning untangled themselves. Demi quickly rushed to the bathroom. She sat on floor not knowing what to say. Last night was bliss until she had had that nightmare. She knew that Draco couldn't or wouldn't ever look at her the same again. She put her head in the hands and started to cry.

"Stupid stupid fucking pills, stupid war." She spluttered between sobs.

Draco on the other side of the door could hear the sobs she was trying to hide. He was worried. He paced the bathroom door hoping that she would come out soon and didn't know how to react.

"I should have slept on the couch. She didn't want me there." He muttered and paced again. He decided to knock on the bathroom door when he heard the sobs get louder.

"Demetria are you alright?" he asked quietly through the door. There was no answer but the crying got louder and he could hear her muttering to herself. He knew that the door wasn't locked and so slowly opened it. When he saw he curled up on the cold floor he quickly ran over and gathered her up in his arms.

"Shhh there is no need to cry. "He soothed and the sobs became quieter but tears still ran down her porcelain cheeks.

"I... I... forgot to take my medication" she hiccupped. Draco looked at her confused.

"I know you did but we got through it and you went right back to sleep" he murmured

"But...but ... I...you"

"I don't understand love. Calm down and speak slowly" Draco said concerned and pulled her in tighter. They were both sitting on the floor. Demi was on his lap and Draco leaned against the edge of the bath.

"You won't love me anymore" she murmured hoping that it was out of earshot however Draco heard. He hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead

"I think only you could come up with a notion like that." He then tilted her chin so that she was looking up at him. Her eyes were red and blotchy. Her hair was completely dishevelled and had a red nose. Her cheeks were wet.

"Now listen. You haven't got rid of me yet and you turned me into a fish, broken my nose, the constant pranks and I still haven't run. Sometimes you drive me insane and we argue about everything but I love you for it and I wouldn't have you any other way. I love you more than universe and time itself. I will love you for eternity. One little nightmare doesn't scare me. Instead it makes me love you more. Everyone has nightmares and when I have one you will just have to say Draco shut up at the highest voice" he stroked away the tears

Demi giggled weakly in the middle of hiccupping and gave a weak smile.

"Ah there is a smile I have been waiting for" he said and lightly kissed she and he started to tickle her

"Draco stop" she said laughing. And she was smiling. He kissed her again this time with more passion. He stroked her back and her hands got entangled in his hair. Draco broke away and Demi pouted at the loss of contact.

"Why did you stop?" she asked and her stomach rumbled.

"I stopped because you, as you can hear, are hungry and I think a breakfast is in order. " Draco said amused. Demi pouted but when her stomach rumbled again she gave up.

They quickly left the bathroom and got ready. Draco was in a green polo shirt and jeans. Demi magicked her hair up into another messy bun and put on some black skinny jeans with a black t-shirt and grey blazer. She then put on her classic grey hat and some make up

She quickly ran down the stairs finding out that they only had 20 minutes of breakfast left. When they got to the great hall they kept their heads down as they moved to their house tables.

"Morning guys" demi called. Harry was shovelling porridge into his mouth and Ginny was reading the prophet. They both looked up.

"Hey dems we were wondering where you had gotten to" Ginny said raising an eyebrow. Demi blushed and quickly tucked into her breakfast glancing occasionally at the slytherin table. Victor and blaise were chatting with blaise having his arm swung over pansy's shoulder and Draco looked up at her and smiled.

"Now students I have your timetables here" called McGonagall to her house. Demi quickly got up and went over to her grandmother and head of house. There was already a group of people around her.

"Ah morning miss zabini I have your timetable here. I gathered you had a good sleep?" smirked the old woman knowing full well of the heads sleeping arrangement.

"Yes it was fine thank you." she then lowers her voice to a whisper. "No one had anything to do with it, especially not with the portrait or bedroom"

McGonagall smiled and patted her back.

"My dear you know full well."

"I know which is annoying. Especially when everyone is twinkling at me" demi looked up at her grandmother and they smiled a knowing smile. McGonagall tried to put an innocent expression on her face. Demi smirked.

"Now dear this year your timetable is a little different due to you already taking your newts. You can go to any lesson that you want though it says on your timetable to be in the arts department. Pretty much Jordan needs some help etc and you can practice for your tour concert and things and write music etc. You are practically an apprentice for all of the arts teachers and have full permission to the equipment darling. I was hoping you would grace your beautiful presence in my class this morning."

Demi nodded.

"Of course I don't think I would ever miss your class"

The fellow first year students were looking curiously at the close relationship they had and wondered if they would have a relationship like that with their head of house.

Demi took the timetable and walked back to Ginny and harry who had already got theirs.

"You had an interesting conversation with McGonagall. What was that all about?" asked harry. Ginny just gave a knowing look and demi smiled and took the prophet off Ginny and started to read.

"don't worry harry we were just talking about how the portrait seems to be a photograph of me and Draco when we were six and seems to portray exactly what we are feeling towards each other and moods we are in. I knew she would have something to do with this as well as my mother and narcissa."

"But why would she have anything to do with a portrait" harry was confused. Demi turned a page

"Because harry she is the only one who has that picture as it was taken at her picnic when I was six. We have a similar one at home but that exact one is in her lounge next to the picture of her holding my mother when she was three and the picture of snape and aunty Arianna on their wedding day" demi said as a matter of factly. Harry had a shocked and puzzled look on his face

"But ... What? I really don't understand"

"Oh harry come here" said Ginny and she whispered something in his ear. His expression changed from confused to shock and he nearly choked on the toast he was chewing. Demi raised an eyebrow.

Harry stared at her for a couple of minutes.

"I can see the resemblance. No wonder you always ace transfiguration. "

"Well I am the clone of my mother I have been told." Demi turned the page. "And inherited my grandmothers Gryffindor courage and thirst for knowledge."

Breakfast continued pretty quietly until the morning post came. Owls swopped in everywhere and hooted as they entered the hall. Ginny got given a letter from home and harry a letter from Kingsley. Demi didn't expect to get anything but a series of owls swooped down delivering gifts. The first was a letter from her parents and some muggle newspapers. The second owl a barn owl swooped in and dropped two masses of paper and demi groaned she picked up the scripts for films and TV programmes that she had to learn. It came with a letter from her agent. When she looked over she noticed that her brothers and Draco had received one as well as pansy. She handed them to Ginny as she opened the package the third one came with. It was her cd that was about to be released. She turned it over and looked at the front cover. She put that down and cleared the mess. Ginny was looking at her and flicked through the scripts and demi could see her light up as she read a couple of lines and noticed the cd. Whispers were going around the table as they noticed the many packages demi was receiving. Demi turned back to her breakfast and took one of the scripts when a lone owl came and swooped over to her dropping a large bouquet of White roses. Demi was shocked as she took them off the large white owl who hooted happily as she gave him a piece of bacon and flew off. The girls of the Gryffindor table went into uproar and wanted to know who they were from.

"They could be from a fan I guess" whispered one

"But they could be from a lover haven't you noticed the ring on her finger" said another. Ginny was beaming and demi put them up to her nose taking in the smell. They smelt divine and she knew that the roses she was holding were extremely rare and there were only two places she knew had them. Her garden and Draco's. They had been named the demetria rose when she was born as each girl had a flower named after them.

"Who's it from?" asked lavender who had somehow moved from Ron over to Ginny. Ginny took the card and lavender and the other girls were peering over her shoulder. Demi was hoping Draco hadn't signed it because they had decided to keep their engagement on the down low for a while. She looked over at him and he was smiling eating his toast. Pansy however was hitting blaise. "Why can't you ever get me something like that zabini" demi could faintly hear and victor was smirking as blaise had his hands up in surrender. She turned back to her table to see what Ginny was saying as she read out the card

"It says 'morning sunshine'" she squealed and lavender and parvati squealed as well. Demi blushed.

"Is it signed?" asked lavender almost dying from anticipation.

"It isn't signed" Ginny replied "but who ever sent feels that demi knows who he or she is and what it means."

"Why would the person give white roses and say that though?" Asked harry. He got looks from the girls. "What if I really liked a girl I would most likely give her red roses rather than white"

" The person didn't give them to me because of the colour as such it is because of the name of the rose and the rarity of the rose" demi murmured.

"What is the name of the rose? They are so beautiful. They have a blue tinge on their petals and they smell divine from here." asked Ginny and lavender together.

" There is only one rose that has that smell and it is extremely rare since they only bloom once every year for a day. They only bloom on the 20th of August and can only be found in two places. This must have an everlasting spell on it to make them last all this time"

" But wait isn't the 20th of august your birthday?" lavender asked. Demi nodded. Ginny beamed. And gave a little "o"

"So what is the roses name?" asked harry. Everyone leaned in to hear her answer.

"It's the demetria rose" demi murmured.

"Oh that is so romantic. He gives the girl the rose that only blooms one day a year which is her birthday and is named after her. " Lavender sighed. Ginny looked knowingly now at demi as to who sent it. She then turned around to see the boys looking at the girls and victor wink at her

"Do you know who sent them?" lavender asked wanting to know some juicy gossip. Demi shrugged her shoulders

" I am not sure because really anyone in my family could have due to one of the bushes is in my garden at home. However who ever did send them whether they were some fan or friend or family member though about it a lot and I are greatly touched by it. " Demi said and inhaled the scent of the flowers again. She looked over at Draco and knew that he had heard every word. When she looked up at the staff table and saw her grandmother, aunt and Dumbledore twinkling at her while her dance teachers smiled knowingly. Demi then got up and collected her things putting them into her satchel and carried the flowers as she walked out of the great hall. She noticed Draco get up as well and carried on walking as he followed her out of the hall.

When the door shut she turned around and hugged him

"Morning" she whispered into his chest.

" Well I didn't get to say it to you earlier and you needed some cheering up" he smirked back

Demi looked up and smiled at him before she kissed him.

" You do always surprise me and I know how hard you must have gone to get these"

They broke apart and started to walk hand in hand down the corridor. Demi magicked the flowers to do to the heads room and be in a vase on the coffee table.

"What have you got today?" Draco asked

" Well since I did my newts a year early I get to go to any class I want but really most of my time can be spent in the arts department so I can get ready for the tour and these two massive scripts I got today. Not to mention writing the album. I might go to transfiguration with Nan and then spend rest of the time in the music rooms since I know our year will have some art thing going on today. "

"Well I am with you for all of those so aren't you lucky. It was a good thing that we took our newts early. I think though that blaise will most likely stay near a drum kit all day and pansy will dance possibly go to charms but that's about it." Draco replied and they started to walk towards transfiguration.

The lesson went quickly and Draco and demi sat next to each other content. The rest of the class couldn't see their held hands under the desk. Demi just watched her grandmother twinkle at the couple. They had already learnt the stuff and so watched amused as the rest of their year battled it out turning a toad in a flower. They laughed when Neville's rose ribbited.

When the bell ran the couple started to walk to the new arts department on the first floor. Ginny, Luna and pansy caught up with them

"Hey guys what have you got next?" asked Ginny swinging her bag over her other shoulder. "We've got a free so."

"Well we can pretty much do what we want so we are going to the new arts rooms to find the others" Draco replied

"Yea and I have to read through these massive scripts and start thinking of songs. You can join us if you want" Ginny nodded and the group walked to the large double doors on the first floor.


End file.
